Naruto's freshly minted genin team
by stormwolf3710
Summary: Naruto the Prince of Konoha is given a all female genin team he needs to break in in this lemony two part fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to The Storm Master 567 for once again editing my story so that people can actually read it now.

"Come on Hinata, you have to do this! We've got to stick together." Ino said pulling at the arm of her reluctant teammate.

"Ino. If Hinata doesn't want to go, we can't force her." Came the reply of Sakura Haruno as she made sure she didn't have any wrinkles in her skirt.

"I…It's not that." Hinata Hyuga, ever the shy one, replied in an embarrassed sputter and blush as she looked at herself in the reflection of a nearby store window. "I…I'm just not sure about going out in such an outfit." The beauty said, eyeing the low-cut dress that Ino picked out for her. The neckline, if you could call it that, fell all the way to her belly button, showing off large breasts that usual sixteen-year-old girls don't have, as well as her flawless white flesh. Sakura was also showing off a lot of skin in her short skirt and tight top but wasn't embarrassed in the least.

"That's the whole point! We're Genin now; adults. We need to show off and have fun." Ino said twirling around and showing off her own dress. The fabric seeming to have been painted on for how it clung to her. It also seemed like the designer of the dress didn't have enough fabric to finish the dress as it ran barely below her hips, giving anyone a show of her panties if she wanted.

"Ha…Have any of you been to a club before?" She asked her friends. While Sakura shook her head, Ino smirked.

"A few times. I like to sneak in and dance from time to time." The platinum haired blonde revealed as they were now in front of the club. What she didn't tell her friend is the reason she picked this club. This club is the one the Hokage's twenty-one-year-old son usually frequents. How did she know this? Whenever she came by, she usually saw the handsome ninja. She had tried to 'accidentally' bump into him, but he was usually surrounded by women.

The three made it inside easily, the bouncer not even wanting to see their ID as they entered. Upon entering, they were hit by a wall of light and sound that would irritate anyone who wasn't used to it. Case in point Hinata and Sakura. "Damn Ino, it's so loud!" Sakura yelled, even though she wasn't completely sure her wild friend heard her.

"I know. It's great!" She was wrong as Ino easily replied with a bright smile on her lovely face, oblivious of her companion's discomfort. "I'm going to go dance. Why don't you two find us a booth and get some drinks?" Before she could reply, she was already moving through the sea of people.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. She was thinking about turning around and leaving with the shy Hyuuga but decided not to. She wouldn't abandon Ino. Taking a breath, she decided to try and enjoy the fist night out as adults. Turning to her friend, she gave her a reassuring smile. using hand signs, she spoke to her.

The lights and sounds were getting too much for Hinata. Even though she looked like she wanted to leave, she wouldn't do that to her friends. Looked at her pink-haired friend she saw her signing something. "I'm going to get us something to drink. Do you want to come?" The beauty shook her head and went through her own hand signs, "I'm going to go find the bathroom and meet you later."

Giving the okay sign, Sakura made her way through the floor to the bar. Only problem…she realized the problem the second she got there. She had no clue what any kind were. What she saw had all kinds of strange names she's never seen before and she wouldn't just ask for something that might cause trouble. What's worse was how awkwardly she was standing without ordering anything.

"She'll have a Konoha Blast. It's graduation day after all." A saving voice said as a strong arm wrapped its self around her waist. Sakura spun in the man's arm, her right fist heading straight for his face. The hand never got there as the man quite easily blocked it with his palm. The dense chakra from her punch being absorbed into his skin seconds before her hit landed. Sakura was halfway through sending her knee into the man's testicles when she locked eyes with a pair of beautiful blue orbs that rested below bright spiky blond hair.

Realizing who it was, she instantly stopped her assault. "Uzumaki-dono! My apologies." She said in embarrassment at having attacked the prince of the village.

Naruto just chuckled a little. "No need. It was my fault for startling you." He waved it off with a genuine smile on his face. Sakura took note that his body language was while and his eyes twinkled with amusement and admiration as he looked at her. "I'm glad to know you can defend yourself, and that the Academy is still keeping up its standards." He complimented as the punch actually numbed his hand a little.

Naruto didn't move his arm from Sakura's waist and she wasn't about to ask him to. What were the chances she would run into the prince of Konoha? Everyone knew who the blonde hunk was.

Like his father, he had easily made a name for himself as a Ninja and for taking and claiming multiple enemy Kunoichi for his clan. Yet, the younger blonde never officially took a girlfriend or claim any woman as his betrothed, making him the target of every woman in their class and even older females.

"Well that's what happens when you change the graduation age to twelve to sixteen." She said in a snappy tone making Naruto's smile grow even wider. Naruto liked this girl. Her unique hair had been what had gotten his attention as he came down for a drink, but now even while being in his arms she wasn't afraid of assaulting him or smarting off. Except for the girls' rather lacking bust size, she reminded him a lot of his mother causing his dick to start to get hard.

He wasn't about to let this beautiful young lady out of his sights. "Can I help you find a table?" Naruto asked reaching behind her to get the glasses. He noticed that there were three of them meaning she came in with two more remembered the purple haired Hyuga who had went off towards the bathrooms in the back and the blond-haired Yamanaka who had quickly made her way to the dance floor.

If each of them was as awkward as this girl was, Naruto was afraid that someone could seriously trick and take advantage of them. That was what caused him to secretly produce two shadow clones and send them after the girls. His honest good nature and desire to protect showed. And totally not the idea of getting to fuck three hot young freshly minted genin.

As Naruto walked with Sakura over to the table he let his hand drop lower down onto her waist seeing just how far the girl would let him go. In response Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist and sending him a small smile. The warm aura surrounding him just made her want to be as close as possible to him.

As they talked, Sakura told him her full name. "So you're that Haruno, training under Mikoto-oba-san?" Naruto asked in honest amazement. He knew that his Aunt had taken on a student while he had been out on a mission and that it was the daughter of some traders. But he didn't know it was this smart, funny, and seriously attractive girl sitting beside him.

"The one and only." Sakura said in pride of being the student of such a powerful woman. She was also hoping that was something someone who was flirting would say. Ino and Hinata were totally forgotten as she sat hip to hip with Naruto in the booth, talking to him. Even though he was five years older than her and on the front page of every bingo book he didn't seem scary or frankly that different than any of the guys in her class.

She was just about to say something when she felt a pair of lips against hers. It was so sudden that her entire body froze. The lips pulled back and Naruto's smile turned into a worried frown as he looked at her. "Sakura are you ok? I apologize, I had thought you were wanting me to kiss you." He said, genuinely concerned as he truly thought the young woman was hoping for a kiss.

Sakura blushed and looked down at the table. "N…No it's not that. It's just that, well that was my first kiss." She said making Naruto smile and his cock ached. If that was her first kiss then there were a lot of other firsts she hadn't had yet. Firsts he wanted to be the one to give her. Naruto placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head to look at him.

"Then why don't we try again and this time I will warn you. Sakura Haruno I'm going to kiss you." This time Sakura was much more responsive to the kiss, and the next one, and the one after that and in a few minutes she was breathing heavy and was half in his lap as their tongues explored each others mouths. Naruto had more experience, so he led and dominated the kiss, leaving her more that wet. She didn't care if this was faster than she had ever thought of going with a guy, along with it being in a public place. She was sitting in the lap of the prince of Konoha who turned out to be smarter, funnier, and kinder than she ever would have imagined.

As she melted into another long kiss she jerked suddenly and let out a small eek as she felt something rubbing up against her through her panties. Looking down she saw Naruto's hand under her skirt, one finger gently brushing over the split of her lips though the fabric. "Naruto-Dono" She squeaked as his finger gently slid up the length of her slit. Her green eyes going around the room to see if anyone noticed what was going on. She was glad to see no one really looking at them.

"I'm going to give you another first, Sakura-chan" Naruto informed and refused to give her a chance to respond by smashing his lips to hers. She would have ended the kiss and asked what he meant if his hand hadn't suddenly cupped her barely covered pussy. Sakura squirmed in his lap as he played with her though the thin fabric. Her panties started to grow damp as he pressed inward against her lips. Slowly his fingers slid off and under her panties to glide over her wet core.

She tried to put up a front of not liking it, but it didn't last long. The prince too skilled. "Naruto-dono" Sakura cried though a moan as Naruto's fingers invaded her core. Sakura's eyes drooped down in lust as she started grinding herself against his hand as he touched her.

Ending the kiss, but still keeping their lips close together, a bridge of saliva connecting them, "Is this the first time anyone has touched you down there?" Naruto asked in a husky whisper. He took great joy and pride as the girls flushed face already gave him his answer. Sakura bit her lip to keep from moaning as Naruto's fingers probed and petting. The experienced ninja easily saw this and responded. "Don't hold back your moan Sakura-chan. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours while I make you cum. Go ahead, no one is paying any attention to us." His voice turned a little harder while his blue bored into her green. Seeing her conflict in her eyes, he decided to end that.

"Ahh, ahh! Naruto-dono please! It feels so good!" Her inner conflict was gone and moaned as Naruto thumbed over her clit while his fingers raked down the inside of her pussy. It felt so much better than it did when she touched herself. She began to rock herself against his hand feeling how wet it was. Naruto's fingers were making her whole body ache with the need to cum; her small nipples standing hard atop her petite breasts. She wanted Naruto touch them to. To run his hands over her entire body and devour her with his lips while his large cock made her his and his alone.

Naruto silenced another one of her moans with his lips and tongue before pulling back and looked at her large trusting eyes. "Cum for me my little cherry blossom." He demanded sliding another finger inside of her tight cunt and sent a small blast of chakra though her system to heighten her emotions.

That did it for the young woman. Sakura shook as she came from her orgasm. The waves of pleasure shooting out though her body, causing her to fall forward onto Naruto, moaning and sobbing like a cheap whore.

'S…So fucking good!' She had never felt that good when she made herself cum, nowhere near it. it took a lot for her to recover her breath. She purred softly when she felt Naruto's hand start to run through her hair, giving her time to get settled.

He smiled gently at the girl still reeling from the first orgasm induced from a male. "Did that make you feel good, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked once Sakura raised back up to look at him.

"Ye…yes, Naruto-dono" She said swallowing a bit, trying to return some moisture to her lips. Naruto smiled at her. Sakura blushed hotly when she noticed where her hand was. Her thumb was rubbing up against something hard and long, and without looking down she knew what it was.

Feeling a sudden wave of confidence course through her, Sakura put on a playful smile and slid her hand over to where it was resting gently on top of Naruto's pants. Naruto took in a loud breath as she ran her hand up and down the lap of his pants and stared at him with a playful smile. "Would you like me to make you feel good Naruto-dono?" She whispered.

Before Naruto could answer a Anbu wearing a cat mask appeared near the table making Sakura jump into Naruto's arms in surprise. Holding Sakura tightly he shot the Anbu an annoyed glance. "What do you need Cat?" He asked. The loving and playful voice he had earlier replaced by a strong demanding tone that showed his great power. One that made Sakura remember why he was front and center in every bingo book. It was also one that made her feel safe and secure enough to curl up tighter against him.

"Your father requires your presence in his office." The ANBU said, holding back the small flinch at being at the front of that tone. While Sakura couldn't see the face behind the mask she knew that the ANBU was looking back and forth between her and Naruto.

Naruto knew better to argue with the ANBU. Not only wouldn't they budge on anything, but if it was something that could wait, then his father would have just waited until he got home to talk to him. Looking down at the cute pink haired girl in his arms he smiled and gave her one final kiss. There weren't many pink-haired girls in the village, so it wouldn't be too hard to find her later. Besides, absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder.

"Fine, fine. I will be there in a moment. Would you do me the favor of making sure Sakura-chan makes it back to her house ok?" He said turning to look at Sakura. "I really wish we could have finished talking." He said meaning both their actual talk and their little heavy petting session.

Instead of looking sad or hurt Sakura smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Then I guess I will just owe you one Naruto-dono." While she of course wasn't happy at being interrupted she knew that she wasn't being dismissed off hand. When the Hokage sends an ANBU after you, your only choice was to go see him. Besides this would give her more time to rub it in to Ino that she got to meet the Hokage's son and more.

Giving one last smile, Naruto stood up from the table and allowed his orbs to follow the ANBU and Sakura outside before groaning and falling back into the seat. His grip on the table almost flipping it and spilling the drinks on his lap. His two shadow clones had found the other two girls before an ANBU found them. The memories alone were enough to send him back in his seat and make him have to take a few deep breaths before he was ready to go again.

"Damn it, Tou-san." He silently cursed his father and ladies who had left him blue balls. Naruto left the club, hoping it better be important.

~~Earlier: Shadow Clone Naruto & Hinata~~

Naruto walked around the perimeter of the club looking for the lavender haired girl he had seen with the pinkette and the blonde. While he hadn't seen much of her, he had saw enough to know that she was a Hyuuga and blessed with the Hyuuga genes. People talked about their Kekkei Genkai but he thought it was their figure that was the true secret of the clan.

Getting towards the back of the club Naruto decided to check out the bathrooms before heading back to the center and seeing if she had slipped by him some way. Usually he was a pretty good tracker but the lights and sounds of the club made it hard to find her. Looking around he didn't notice the door opening and someone walking out of the bathroom until he tripped over them, pushing them to the wall. He landed with his hands on either side of the person's head, trapping them against the wall as his body pressed against theirs.

A small eek made him look down and he smiled. He had found the Hyuga he had been looking for. But upon close inspection it wasn't just any Hyuga but Hiashi's oldest daughter. He saw her beautiful large moon like eyes staring up at him from behind a curtain of lavender hair. Her beautiful hair flowed down the delicate pale skin of her neck to rest atop the two large breasts that begged to be taken out of the dress and played with. The girl probably hadn't even had her last growth spurt and already she filled the dress out better than many models with her wide thick hips and hourglass figure.

Naruto had seen the girl watching him many times when he had been over at the Hyuuga estate on clan business with his father and mother. He had even done some watching himself, especially on times when the Hyuuga princess had been heading to from sparring practice or to her clan's hot springs. It was an occurrence that seemed to happen often enough that Naruto started to wonder if the shy young princess was really putting on a show for his benefit. Just staring at her now, how the small light enhanced her beauty, made him want to claim her right now. He held himself back though, barely.

A small and deceptively gentle hand reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him further down the wall until both bodies were hidden by the shadows of the small corner. Naruto smirked at what the woman was doing and went along with it. The moon like eyes were now sparkling with a mischievous beauty as she looked up at him and cooed his name. "Hello Naruto-sama" Her voice was a quiet yet sweet whisper that carried over the noise and music of the club. For all the two of them, the whole club disappeared. All that mattered to them were each other and the small corner they were in. "I passed my genin exam." She said, as if that told him everything he needed to know. It did. Naruto smiled. Apparently, she _had_ been putting on a show for him. Pretending to be a shy demure little princess while teasing him with glimpses of her alabaster skin.

"I'm glad Hinata-chan." Naruto said placing a palm on one soft pale cheek. "That means I can give you the present I've been holding onto for a while." Leaning down Naruto kissed her plump lips tasting the sweet balm she had put on hours earlier. Hinata cooed appreciatively as Naruto gently kissed her. It was everything she dreamed about and more. His strong body pushing hers further back into the corner, trapping her between him and the wall. Instead of being scared, all the heiress could feel was arousal for the prince of Konoha.

Breathlessly Hinata broke away from the kiss and looked up at the blonde haired jonin. His eyes were hazy with emotions as he leaned in to kiss her again, her lips, her nose, her cheeks, and then back to her lips leaving her breathless and content. Sighing in happiness she grabbed onto Naruto's hands and moved them to her chest.

"Now that I've passed the exams Naruto-sama," She began, looking at him with a rather seductive smile and gleam in those beautiful eyes of hers. "You can do more than looking." Hinata moaned happily as his big strong hands expertly handled her massive titties. Her melons were always sensitive so it made her leak a little of her love juice. It was also the first time a man had ever touched her. She had saved that right for the man before her. "I also know how much you liked seeing me walk around in my training clothes and watching my sister and I play with each other in the pool." Hinata revealed her rather slutty side. She was aware of his blue eyes following her whenever he spotted her and always flaunted herself for his pleasure.

Naruto was shocked. Apparently, the shy little princess had been hiding a more adventurous side that no one was aware of. With skilled fingers Naruto freed Hinata's breasts from the dress. Naruto stared appreciatively at the two soft orbs as he massaged them.

Hinata smiled at how much her body seemed to please Naruto. She had spent so long showing herself off for Naruto, hoping that the prince of Konoha would make her his. So many days spent training just to show off her lithe sweaty body in the training gear as he walked by, bending over a little bit more than necessary when pouring his tea and letting him gaze at her porcelain breasts, her and her sister laying on the edge of the pool touching, kissing, and playing with each other, knowing that their future lord was watching them. Hinata had usually touched himself, getting off whenever he spied on her. She had wished for him to just sneak up behind her and fuck her like the honey teenager she was.

And it all worked! Now she had him here and all thought of her seduction training vanished as his hands seemed to melt her breasts. Each finger sending rays of pleasure through her huge tits. Hinata let out a lewd moan as Naruto's tongue licked at her lips demanding entrance as he massaged her breasts. Naruto absolutely loved sucking on these wonderful breasts of Hinata. He had wanted to play with them for so long and now he had them, and her, under his control. The moan was cut off as his lips clamped over hers, his tongue dominating her mouth as he let go of her breasts and pulled her towards him. The Hyuuga's lips and mouth tasted wonderful as well as he explored every inch of her throat.

Hinata was in paradise as his lips moved down her neck and over the tops of her breasts. Naruto's tongue lashing out to play with the small pink, rock hard, nipple. Naruto was amazed at Hinata's breasts. True, they weren't the biggest he had ever seen, but there was just something to right about them in his hands. Something so sweet about the sounds Hinata made when as he touched and kissed them. Naruto was in love with the two large pale orbs that rested in his hands and with the cute moon eyed princess that they belonged to. If he had it his way, he would never leave these succulent orbs of flesh.

While he was playing with her, Naruto had thought this was out of character for the quiet demure princess who was always there to greet him with a shy smile and blush when he was at the Hyuuga clan compound. Thinking about it he found it strategically brilliant. Hinata had spent the last few years showing Naruto what a great hostess and wife she would be, spending time learning about him; his wants and fears while sharing her own to create a deeper bond between them before she made her move. And now this was her showing him that she could be his lover as well as his partner, though a little sooner than she was probably planning on.

"What a devious little princess you are." Naruto said brining his lips back up to hers as his hands went to her waist, softly moving his hands around that doughy flesh of ass meat. His blue eyes pierced hers, making it impossible for the moaning woman to end the stare off.

"I…I had a…an ever be…be…better plan for invi…inviting you over to celebrate ohh!" She cried out as his fingers started to tease travel down her exposed stomach. The feel of his fingers were causing her to drench the fabric. Her lips and tongue engaged in another dance with Naruto's as he held her tight against him. She felt herself building up to a large orgasm until she heard Naruto say something she had been waiting for, for so long.

"Cum for me Hinata." Naruto commanded in a dark quiet voice. That was it for the busty heiress. Hinata's body obeyed the order and had the greatest orgasm of her life. Her white orbs rolled to the back of her head as her juices squirted out and ran down her legs to poll into the floor. The world started to tilt and go dark for Hinata as she fell into Naruto's arms, her muscles replaced with jelly as she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the girl cumming all over herself before passing out. Before he could try and wake her up he got a single from the real Naruto that they were being summoned to the Hokage's tower. in a rush of wind and lighting the clone was at the gates of the Hyuuga compound with Hinata cradled in his arms. In a matter of minutes, the clone of Naruto had gotten her to her room before laying her down on her mattress. With a soft smile the clone kissed her on the forehead before proofing out of existence.

~With Shadow Clone Naruto 2 & Ino~

The final shadow clone went after the beautiful blonde in the tight dress. She was much easier to find than the Hyuga and Haruno. Ino was in the center of the dance floor, or really the center was wherever she was. Ino was like the eye of a tornado as she danced, everyone rotating around her, watching as she spun and twirled. Her shapely legs and toned stomach on full display as she danced, seeming to get off in showing off her body and the stares of the men and women that watched her. Naruto watched her as well. A part of his mind was thinking about that tight firm ass and grind them against his cock or watching those perky tanned breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. But another side of him also appreciated the skill and talent she showed with her dancing. Not all ninja were as graceful as the blond was being. And he doubted few could hold a rhythm while twirling like she did. It was obvious she was skilled in the art of seduction.

Ino danced, feeling the music flowing through her. Her body moving with the rhythm. As a child she had learned to use music to shield her mind against intrusion and eventually even to fuel her momentum and movements during a fight. But this, this was her favorite way to listen to it. Dancing, letting her body flow with the rhythm. And the stares of the men around her weren't that unpleasing either. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the way the guys, some of them old enough to be her teachers at the academy, were staring at her. She wondered if any of them would approach her and ask for a dance in one of the special curtained booths.

She would say no of course. She wasn't that kind of girl. There was one person she would say yes to if they asked and she hoped that man was here, watching her move seductively to the music. He was probably out rescuing some princess or taking down a group of bandits. Not dancing at a club, even if it was the one he went to the most. Just then Ino stumbled a bit as she thought she saw her dream crush in the crowd. A bright shade of blond hair, just much brighter than her own, came into her sight. Turning the stumble into something that resembled a dance step she looked again to see if she could spot the spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes that she fantasized about.

Completing a full turn, she wasn't able to find the man again. Disappointed, thinking it was her imagination, she gave up the hope by letting the music fill her only to have a pair of strong hands place themselves on her hips and pull her back to a broad, strong, chest. Ino tried to turn around and see who it was but the man just continued to dance behind her, not letting her see him. A strong confident voice whispered in her ear. "Just keep dancing." Ino tried not to stumble. She knew that voice. It was the one that played in her dreams every night when she went to bed. Ino had to force herself to not turn around in fear of breaking the spell and causing her partner to disappear back into the crowd.

Instead she decided to dance. Naruto wasn't half the dancer Ino was, but he made up for it in stamina and exuberance. Besides, at this point, what they were doing wasn't so much like dancing as it was making love standing up. Ino moved and turned in ways that seemed to tease him and promise him a night of magic as his hands roamed over her stomach and legs and arms and breasts. Finally, Ino couldn't take it anymore and spun around wrapping her arms and one leg around Naruto making sure he wouldn't disappear into the night. Naruto pulled her to him with one hand clasped in her hair crushing her lips against his as the crowd cheered for the couple.

All thoughts of Sakura and Hinata were lost as Ino stared into Naruto's eyes. Slim arms wrapped securely around his neck as she ended the kiss and started to plant small kisses on his neck. The older blonde let out soft growls of pleasure, letting her know he appreciated her ministrations. He also let his hands roam her ass, helping her grind that sexy body into his. She knew she was being very forward but there was no way she was going to let this moment escape her. "Would you like a private dance Naruto-sama?" She said whispering in his ear that she boldly licked.

Naruto groaned even harder as she pressed her body against him, her tight firm ass and perky breasts were separated from him by two thin pieces of cloth. "I would love that Yamanaka-chan" Naruto said, surprising Ino that he knew who she was. Or at least what clan she belonged to.

"It's Ino." She said correcting him, wanting him to know the name he would be screaming out as they fucked, as he led the way to one of the curtained tables. Against one wall set a dozen alcoves with curved booths and a large table with a metal bar running up to the celling. Naruto walked over and sat down, spreading his arms and legs out in a confidant manner as Ino closed the curtain, sealing them off from the rest of the club. Turning around Ino started to feel a little nervous and unsure as she stared at Naruto. His presence seeming to take up the entire space even while relaxing.

Sensing her hesitation Naruto smiled softly and motioned for her to come over. Ino felt herself drawn to him like a magnet and was soon sitting on one of his legs, her hands in his. "We can slow down a bit if you want, Ino-chan." Naruto said huskily, though he hopped that after tonight there would be a lot more chances to talk to the girl.

Ino smiled confidently as the fire built back up inside her. His offer to just talk if she wanted let her get rid of the fear of messing up and sending him away. "No." She said in the seductive voice. The girl had been practicing all those times she had dreamed of him sweeping her off her feet. "I promised you a dance. And a dance you'll get." She grabbed one of his hands as it moved towards her ass. "Uh huh. No more touching till I'm done." She cooed and backed away from him.

Naruto watched as Ino swung herself up onto the table. The dress not impeding her in the least. Like magic the middle of her dress was ripped away revealing her flat toned stomach and freeing her to bend more easily. Ino held onto the pole like it was her lover holding it close to her as she started to move her body like a fish though water. All her movements seemed second nature to her.

Ino didn't say anything to Naruto as she let the bar slide between her breasts. She just locked eyes with him and continued dancing. Her tongue seductively licking the bar as she wrapped her legs around it and made love to it. Reaching up as high as she could she spun herself around on the bar until she was facing Naruto. Without ever fully loosening the touch with the bar she started to dance for him again. Her hands running up and down her body loosening straps and undoing zippers. In a few agonizing seconds she was free of her dress.

Naruto ogled the girl freely. She had been able to wear panties under the dress but little else. Not that the panties hid anything. As she slid down the pole and spread his legs he was treated to the sight of her wet shaven cunt. He salivated at the way her perky tender tits bounced as she slid her ass up and down the pole.

Ino liked the way Naruto was looking at her and stretched her leg high up on the pole and leaned back until she was standing on her hands showing him just how flexible and acrobatic she could be. She could see the bulge in his pants from watching her, the large outline pressing up against his leg. Her pussy drooled at the idea of it being inside her, breaking her barrier and claiming it as his personal property.

Not being able to take it anymore she moved closer to him and dropped off the table. Her soft hands running over his legs as she came between them. Firmly between his legs, she began to palm her soft breasts in her hands while swaying side to side, letting him watch her play and suck on them before turning around and placing her ass against the large outline of his cock.

The blonde prince was growing tired of not touching the slutty body of hers. "You're touching me, so I get to touch you now." Naruto growled as she ground her ass against his cock while his hands replaced her own on her firm breasts. Ino moaned in need as his hands were all over her, running up and down her legs, over her stomach, squeezing and pinching at her tits. Naruto started to work down her panties, revealing the soft cheeks of her ass. He admired that there were no tan lines to be found as she stepped out of them.

Naruto slapped one of the perfectly round ass-cheeks and got a pleasing smack in return. Those bottom cheeks were just so firm to the touch and the way it rippled against his smacks… He wondered how much it would jiggle when he rammed his cock up her virgin holes.

"Ohh yes spank me daddy." Ino cooed as Naruto spanked her again. While a little surprised at how she addressed him, he wouldn't deny it aroused the hell out of him. Standing up, Naruto grabbed Ino and turned her around and started placing kisses on her lips and face. Ino moaned into the kisses, her eyes closing as she kissed him back, her hands working their way into his shirt to rub against his chest.

Leaning back the clone moved a bit of hair away from her face and gave her one more kiss before smiling at her. "I would love to stay and continue this with you. And to really get to set down and talk. But apparently my dad needs me at the Hokage tower."

Ino wondered how he knew that but her experience with reading people told her he wasn't lying and that he was sad to have to go. "Well you know…it's still dark outside right now. Who knows what could happen on the way back to my house? Maybe a strong brave ninja should at least escort me back." She said, sexily rubbing her hands over his chest, trying to memorize the feel before she had to part from him.

Naruto smiled at her. He was more than sure that she could handle anyone who tried to make trouble for her. In fact, since she was a Yamanaka he would really be more worried for any guys who tried anything. But any excuse to stay with her a second longer was a good one. "I would love to walk you home." The clone said and helped her gather her clothes. After a few more minutes of kissing and petting while she tried to get dressed the clone led her out of the club and to her house.

~~Present Time Hokage Tower~~

Naruto opened the door to the stairs that would take him to the reception area and hokage's office at the top of the tower. Each step causing him to wonder harder and harder what his father could have wanted this late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning in frustration at the long flight of stairs Naruto opened the door leading into the top level of the Hokage's tower. His father had rearranged the entire top of the tower when he had taken over from the Third Hokage. Now the stairs entered directly into a reception area with a small broom closet. The rest of the upper part of the tower was split between the office and a small one room apartment for "reliving the stresses of work" Naruto huffed in amusement at that. The apartment was just so he could make sure no one would step in on him while he was fucking one of his numerous conquests.

Naruto smiled at one of the conquered kunoichi that was sitting behind a large oak desk in the reception area. Naruto had good memories of that mission. Kumo, having apparently forgotten its lesson in the last war had been making advances towards the land of fire and even attacking leaf ninja they met in passing on other missions. His father had waited until Jiraya's Intel reports said that both B and his squad was out of the city getting ready to attack another fire nation ally and had chosen Naruto to go along with him on the mission.

It wasn't the first of these types of missions Naruto been sent on and the father and son duo made a incredible team as flashes of orange and yellow light filled the forest as they took out B and his team. Onoi had not been a problem at all to get rid of for the young ninja and he held off both Samui and Karui as Minato dealt with B. By the end of the battle B was laying beside a tree with a large seal emblazoned on his chest that would seal the Eight tails powers away until it was given a new host leaving A the hard choice of losing his jinchuriki until his brother died or killing his own brother to get a new jinchuriki.

Not that that was likely to happen seeing as how Minato did plan on eventually telling A how to remove the seal. The hardest choice Minato and Naruto had to make was who got to claim which of the defeated kunoichi. Naruto ended up claiming Karui, her bright red hair reminding him of her mother. Minto took Samui, her bright yellow hair and large breasts reminding him of the only woman his adoptive father ever loved or claimed.

-Flashback: Forest near the land of fire border-

The battle was drawing to a close as two flashes of yellow light filled the small clearing. As the light dimmed Karui and Samui could see their teacher laying bound against a large rock, his huge body held in place by dozens of seals. Omoi, their other teammate lay in two or three pieces scattered in the forest behind them.

It had been a quick and deadly battle as the two blond haired ninja seemed to appear from nowhere and rush past the defenses of even the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki. Karui and Samui had fared little better than their teammate, their clothing was ripped and torn like like something out of those Eromangas their teammate used to read. Karui knew that the only reason they had survived so easily was because the two blond haired ninjas were probably going to try and capture them and take them as prizes for their clan.

"I'll draw the tall one away." Samui said pulling out a kunai. "You see if you can deal with the shorter one. The first one to take their target will meet up and reinforce the other" With that Samui jumped backwards towards the forest and was quickly followed by the taller blond haired man.

As the man passed her Karui realized who they were and why even their teacher had went down so fast. Her heart started to flutter and she could feel her face heating up as she watched the Prince of Kohana slowly walk towards her. He didn't have a weapon in his hands but she didn't really believe a ninja of his skill would even need one. Knowing it was probably useless she brought her kunai up to a basic guard stance and tried to observe her new target.

Naruto smiled as Karui looked at him, white teeth flashing in a disarming grin under bright blue eyes. He didn't even look like he was tired as he slowly paced towards her with his hair blowing in the breeze. Karui knew she should fight. She was a ninja of the land of Lighting, she was never suppoused to give up. But a part of her said in a small voice that she should just drop the knife to the ground, that she was already defeated, already his.

Naruo's smile seemed to grow bigger as he scanned the warm caramel skin that was showing though the dozen rips and tears in her outfit. The earliest lessons a Kunoichi learns went through Karui's head. She knew what he was going to do now. He would use his godlike speed to rip off her clothing and throw her to the ground. His strong toned body holding her down as he raped her pussy again and again with his huge cock until she was screaming his name. She thought she could already hear Samui's screams reverberating throughout the forest.

Naruto flashed forward, his body suddenly in her personal space, inside the arc of her kunai. Karui reacted with speed just under that of a jonin but the blond haired ninja casually knocked the blade away with the back of his hand. Naruto smiled as he blocked or dodged each attack with little effort. It was better to let her fight and save face in his mind. Besides the struggle would make it all that much more enjoyable.

Karui was starting to get tired, her breaths coming in laboring heaves that made her chest rise and fall as the blond haired prince stood there staring at her with his attractive smirk. Karui pushed that thought out of her head and lunged forward aiming her kunai at his head only to have her wrist grabbed by one of Naruto's hands.

"Now now I don't want you to tire yourself out to much before I've gotten a chance to play with you." Naruto said in a dark voice that turned Karui into jelly from the waist down. Kauri gulped, not one bead of sweat was running down his well muscled body, not one hair out of place in his well kept hair. Here she had been fighting for her life and it hadn't even registered to him.

"You will never make me submit to you." She lied as he twisted her wrist around making her drop the knife onto the ground. Karui soon followed, her legs giving out under her and driving her to her knees. She gasped as she was now eye level with the cock that he was going to take her with, or at least the large bulge it made in his pants.

Naruto's hand left her arm to rest on her cheek. "I don't have to make you do anything. You will submit to me yourself." He said in a cocky voice as his other hand started to pull at the rips and tears in her suit allowing more and more skin to show before she was for all intents naked to the world. "I have you all to myself. You can scream and struggle if it makes you feel better but by the end you will submit to me and my clan."

Naruto looked over the dark skinned girls body and felt his cock twitch. Her rosy nipples stood out against the dark skin of her body and her long red hair fanned out behind her. Kauri didn't move as Naruto let go of her to undress. What was the point? He was so much faster than her. She knew that this was the fate of every captured kunoichi. To be taken and claimed as breeding stock.

Kauri blushed and turned her head as Naruto took off his shirt but she couldn't help sneak a peek as he tossed his shirt on the ground. Of course most ninja were in shape except for those whose clan techniques required more body-mass but Naruto's body seemed to have been sculpted from clay. Naruto smirked at the reaction Kauri gave as he let his pants drop to the ground. Stroking himself with one hand Naruto grabbed a handful of Kauri's hair and pressed her face against his cock.

Kauri felt the large rod press against her cheek. The huge phallus was larger than she thought was possible. Not that she had seen any in person to measure them to. "I..I'll never submit to you." Kauri squeaked causing Naruto to laugh and throw her back onto the ground. Catching herself on her elbows Kauri thought that Naruto was just going to take her right there on the ground causing her hips to open up in a primal instinct.

"You don't need to lie to me Kauri. I have you all to myself. Its just a matter of taking it and you seeing how much more pleasant this can be." He said leaning over her "You wont be the first kunoichi I've claimed." Naruto said with a smirk before moving down her body. Kauri closed her eyes expecting to feel his large cock slamming into her. Instead she felt his tongue slide over her already wet lips.

"Already wet." Naruto said as he kissed and teased her clit. "And surprisingly you taste better than you look. Not that you look bad at all. In fact I think you look great the way you are right now." Naruto said causing Kauri to blush as he went back to licking and playing with her pussy. A small thought flashed though her mind that with his head down there she could simply close her legs around his head and twist her hips. Before she could act on the thought a wave of pleasure shot though her as Naruto's tongue made her cum. "Mhmm what a delicious treat. But I think I want to taste the rest of this beautiful cinnamon skin" Naruto said working his way up her stomach ot her nipples.

By this time Kauri was letting out small moans, her kunoichi training leaving her as Naruto's mouth and hands went to work pleasuring her body. "You see, I want this to be good for you to." Naruto said gently moving some of the hair out of her face and kissing her large breasts before taking one of them in his mouth and sucking loudly on it. Kauri tried to resist but she had never had a man touch her like that before, the feeling was unlike when she did it herself. The pleasure was sharper, stronger, she found herself grinding her hips against his leg as she moaned weakly under him.

Before she could find climax Naruto's mouth was gone and he was running his hands down her toned body before settling them on the inside of her hips. Kauri knew what was coming next as she watched him line up his cock with her pussy. Naruto looked down at her with a smirk that she was learning to love "This is the part where you scream if you want to. But you should know your wetness has already told me the truth." Kauri didn't think she could scream except maybe out of pleasure as he slammed into her.

Naruto stopped for a second after the first thrust to let her get accustomed to his size before thrusting in again, his balls hitting her ass as he spread her hole with his cock. Kauri now had her hands above her head as her large dark breasts bounced back and forth as he thrust into her.

Naruto could feel the waved of pleasure coming off of her as he took her virginity. Leaning down he started whispering in her ear as she rubbed against him. "Don't worry even after I take you I will still keep you as my pet. I wouldn't let a wonderful little hole like this go to waste" He said licking at her ear as she let out another moan as she rode his cock.

The thought of being fucked by Naruto again and again caused Kauri to wrap her arms around his neck and start kissing him. Her plush lips leaving hickies on his neck. "Such a eager whore aren't you. You would beg me to breed you right now if I stopped wouldn't you?" Naruto asked darkly. Breeding her was exactly what he had planned. Karui just moaned and opened her mouth letting Naruto ravage it with his tongue.

Before long Naruto felt himself come close to the edge and with one final thrust Naruto came painting Karui's womb with his cum. Pulling out he eased himself up to her chest letting his cock fall between her large breasts. Karui not missing a beat leaned her head down and started sucking on the tip. "Mhmm that's good. Clean your masters cock. Get used to the taste because you will be tasting it a lot more."

Naruto was broken out of his memory as a delightful voice called for him.

"Good evening master" Samui beamed in delight at seeing Naruto come through the door. Her hungry ice blue eyes went to the large bulge in Naruto's pants. She knew the ANBU had retrieved him from a club and it looked like he had been enjoying himself. Or maybe it was just the site of her that was doing it. She sat there at the desk with her kimono top practically falling off her shoulders and her large milk filled tits on clear display under her fishnet shirt. Her bottom wasn't any better, her juices had soaked through her seat and panties leaving a large wet spot on the tight business pants of hers.

Samui leaned her head back and eagerly accepted the kiss from Naruto as he stuffed his tongue down her throat, his hand coming up to rest on her neck above the leather collar that marked her place. Naruto's hand slid down her neck to palm one of the massive tits under the fishnets and samui couldn't help but moan into the kiss as she started to get some long needed relief.

"Ohh yes master. Milk me please. My huge utters haven't been drained yet today." Samui begged as Naruto moved around behind her to play with her tits.

"Hmm" Naruto said in surprise at that statement. He had no problem whatsoever milking these beautiful pair of tits before going in to see his dad but the fact that his dad, who was an even bigger lover of tits than Naruto was (though growing up in a household with Tsunade it was no shock), hadn't done it yet was a bit surprising to him. "Now you wouldn't be trying to get out of something would you babe?" He said massaging her tits soft enough that it felt good but not enough to take the teetering woman over the edge into release.

"N...n...no master I would never do that." Samui whimpered, wanting so badly to cum after so many hours of torture. The only thing keeping her from breaking was her long mastered ice cold persona.

"I think you are pet." Naruto said in a dark voice next to her ear that sent shivers of delight down her body. "Were you touching yourself on duty again?" He growled, his hot breath now brushing up against his cheek and his hands moving down towards her pants.

"No I've been ahhh" Samui cried as Naruto's hands brought relief to her punished pussy. But not the relief she had been hoping for. His hands pulled out a small pill shaped buzzer that that been keeping her on edge for the past four hours.

Now the dark voice was beside her ear again as Naruto held up the buzzer in front of her face. "You lied to me pet. Tell me what really happened and I may go easy on you."

Even with the buzzer gone her master's voice and the promise of what was to come kept her on edge. "I got really horny a few hours ago and started touching myself. I ended up cumming in my panties and a Jonin coming in for a meeting nearly saw me playing with myself. Because of that your father said that he wouldn't milk me this evening and placed that buzzer in my cunt to make sure I would learn from my mistake." She eked out.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before pulling back. "Thank you for telling me the truth pet. Now I want you to go into that broom closet and strip down to your fishnets and sit and wait for me to come for you." He commanded. Samui got up slowly from her chair. Not from hesitation because of her impending punishment but from the feeling of arousal that was causing juices to leak down the inside of her pants leg ruining her best pair of pants.

Samui went into the broom closet and stripped before assuming the correct waiting posture on her knees with her hands clasped behind her back. She waited like that for ten or twelve agonizing minutes before one of Naruto's clones came into the room. The clone casually undid the orange tie it was wearing and moved behind Samui to bind her wrists with it, the soft silk biting into her flesh. Then the clone again walked in front of her and started to undo his pants. Before he let the pants fall to the floor he took off his belt and wrapped the buckle in his hand leaving the long leather belt dangling from his fist.

For the next half hour the sounds muffled screams and moans could be heard leaking out from behind the door. Thirty seven minutes later Samui happily walked out of the room, her breasts filling as light as her emotions and her heart filling as heavy with love as her breasts had been with milk. The clone also followed her out looking just as pleased before wrapping an arm around the blond haired woman and kissing her. The two stood for a second in the others arms before the clone, still holding on to Samui's waist started to lead her home for dinner and another round of milking.

A half hour earlier the real Naruto had entered the Hokage's office expecting to see his father sitting behind his desk surrounded by the papers he had been complaining about that morning. Or at least taking a break and using his adoptive sister, and permanent secretary, Shizune to relieve his stress. Instead the room was totally dark with the only light being the silvery rays of the moon that came in through the big pitcher windows illuminating the Hokage's chair and his mother. His mother stared at him with a large content smile, her beautiful form half hidden under the large kage robes she wore. Upon second look he noticed that the robes was all she was wearing.

The sight made his mind scream to go over there and pin his mother to the window and plow her large beautiful ass as he ran his hands though her long red hair. He started to take a step in her direction before he noticed a slight burst of chakra off to his side where a large couch was hidden in the dark shadows the moonlight cast. Looking over he saw a pair of beautiful glowing red eyes and instantly knew what must have happened to his father.

The eyes moved closer to him from inside the dark, their black tomes already spinning up as they approached. To those outside the village and even to some inside it they were the eyes of monsters. Blood-red eyes that could seek out any secret and command any mind. They were the things of nightmares of many. But to Naruto they were just the loving eyes of the woman he considered his second mother.

Deep red lips latched onto his and sharp black nails wound though his hair as he was pulled down into the dark where the couch lay hidden. Naruto sunk into the couch as strong delicate arms embraced him in a loving hug. The red lips never leaving his for more than a second as the older woman pulled him to her. The sound of deep panting emerged from the shadows as the woman licked her way up his neck to nip at his lips while her hands worked loose the buttons of his shirt.

Kushina sat in the Hokage's chair content to watch for the moment. One hand resting on her swollen pregnant belly and the other hand teasing her clit as she watched her best friend and lover grope and kiss her son. She started rubbing faster as she remembered when her husband had first claimed Mikoto Uchia as his own.

It had been revealed by Itachi, Mikoto's oldest child, that Fugaku and some of the leaders of the Uchia clan were planning a rebellion against the Hokage due to what they felt were slights agianst them. In truth most of the slights were either things the Uchia clan had done to theirself or were due to their actions. Itachi working as Minato's intermediary had been trying to get his father and elders to reconsider but it was clear they were on a all out warpath.

While she hadn't been there Mikoto had and had shared her memories of the event. Though they were a small bit biased with Fugaku appearing as a ugly monster and her husband as some golden god.

Minato had appeared just long enough to let Fugaku and the elders see him before dashing around the room, separating the heads from each of the elders before coming to stand in front of Fugaku. The next part Kushina was sure was just Mikoto's embellishment as Minato told Fugaku how he was going to fuck his wife before killing him.

The next part of the memories were a blur as Minato picked her up and rushed her to her marriage bed that she and Fugaku had slept in the night before. Minato had thrown her to the bed and torn off her clothes before fucking her holes again and again until she and the bed she had conceived her children were in were covered in his cum.

Killing the clan head and fucking his wife on in their bed wasn't enough for Minato so he called all of the leaders of the clan that were left and informed them that he would be taking Mikoto as one of his wives and that he would be appointing Itachi as head of the clan. However as a way to appease what was left of the leaders of the clan Mikoto had agreed to have a seal placed on her that would render any of her future children unable to access their dojutsu.

The seal had been laughably easy for Kushina to break and Mikoto had been more than eager to join her best friend in bed. Either alone or in the arms of Minato. Kushina looked back over at her friend, her bright red eyes focused on her sons huge throbbing cock as her eyes burned every movement into memory. Mikoto was as much in love with Naruto as Kushina was and seeing that Minato had given her to Naruto for his thirteenth birthday.

~~~~~Naruto's 13th birthday~~~~

Naruto laid back against the couch, his face resting between two large pair of bra clad breasts. Naruto blushed at the attention he was getting from his mothers. Minato had introduced him to the legacy of his clan as dominators and what that had meant a year before but it was only that morning that his mother had given him "the talk". And now he was laying on the couch nestled between a nearly naked Kushina and Mikoto watching a movie.

Kushina rested her hand on the base of his aching cock and started to rub his balls with her pinky and ring finger though the fabric of his pants as Mikoto's hand made slow circles over his chest. As his mind thought back to his mothers demonstrations that morning Mikoto lifted his chin up with her fingers before placing her lips on his and giving him a deep slow kiss.

"Come with me baby, we have one last present for you." She said in a dark pleasant tone. Naruto followed the two older beauties from the living room to his sleeping quarters. As they walked down the hall he passed one of his fathers slaves. He remembered what he had been told that morning. The one's with no collar he could fuck or do whatever he wanted to as long as he didn't get them pregnant and the ones with the black leather or lace collars were the ones meant for breeding.

Mikoto led Naruto into his room as Kushina shut the door behind them and turned the lights down to their lowest setting. Naruto looked around but didn't see anything new or different about the room.

As if she could read his mind Mikoto knelt down on his bed and removed her bra letting her breasts fall into her cupped hands. Mikoto stared at Naruto almost tasting his thick white cum again. "I'm your present Naruto-kun. I will be in here every night for you to use and will be teaching you how to pleasure and dominate a kunoichi." Kushina slid down behind him and spoke over his shoulder as her hands started undress him. "Thats right baby. Mommy Mikoto will be in here every night to sleep with you and teach you the proper way to please a kunoichi"

~~~Back in the hokage's office"

Kushina got up from the chair and ditched the cloak and hat on her way to the small but comfy couch. "Mhmm did you have a good night out baby?" Kushina asked as she squeezed her self beside naruto and started rubbing his chest. Mikoto was already stroking his bulging dick with her hand and was doing her best to leave hickies on his neck.

"I was until I got called back here. I had met these three really cute genin, did you know Hinata graduated already?" He said holding back a groan as Mikoto's hands brought him to the edge. The older woman's practiced hands knew just how far to go before making him cum and would at times torture him again and again by bringing him to the edge before letting him cum.

"Ohh really I didn't know that" Kushina said sending a sly wink to Mikoto.

"Yeah everything was going great ughh" Naruto stopped to groan as Kushina started to run her tongue over his earlobe. "Until dads ANBU showed up. Where is Dad anyways?" Naruto asked though pants.

"Your father got a little tired out. He may be a great lover but he just doesn't have that." Mikoto stopped as if thinking of her next words. "Uzumaki endurance." She said with a smile. Naruto smiled too at the joke. His mothers could be a lot to handle espically since their pregnancies had caused their libido's to go though the roof. His dad was probably in his bed room sleeping happily.

"Well what did he want. Or was this just a trap to get me here to get you two off?"

"Ohh honey it was definitely a trap" Kushina said in a loving tone as she turned around to kneel on the couch over his large cock. "But we also wanted to let you know something." Before Naruto could reply Kushina slid down his cock causing Naruto to let out a loud happy yell as he finally got some release. Embarrassingly for Naruto he didn't last very long with the red head uzumaki ridding up and down on his cock. But in his defense he had been blue balled three times in the last few minutes and had Mikoto constantly edging him since he got in.

"I think that means your turns over." Mikoto said laughing as Kushina pulled off of Naruto, his white cream flowing out of her cunt.

"No you cheated. You were teasing him so much he was about to blow if a light breeze hit him." Kushina laughed. Naruto however wasn't done yet and grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her back down on him.

"I think I will decide when your turn is up." HE growled before pressing his lips to hers and pulling her down with him as he leaned back on the couch. Mikoto got down on the ground and started to lick at the thick cream that was dripping out of Kushina's cunt as Naruto thrust into her again and again. This time Naruto lasted much longer before letting Kushina slide off of him with a pleased grin and holding his arms out for Mikoto.

Instead of going into his arms Mikoto walked over to one of the office chairs and placed her hands on the back of it before spreading her legs and wagging her ass at him. Naruto was surprised, Mikoto always liked to be where she could be facing him or his father so that her sharingan could capture every memory for her own personal pleasure later. Walking behind her Naruto saw what Mikoto had seen. With the way the light was he could just make out their reflections on the glass as he came behind her.

Mikoto let out a loud almost feline yell as Naruto plowed into her. The demure and proper Kunochi was a very vocal lover. One hand in her luxurious black hair and another on the small of her back Naruto started thrusting in and out to his own rhythm as Mikoto begged him on. Letting go of her hips and grabbing her hair he thrust in one last time before letting go slumping back to the couch.

Instead of coming to sit with him like Kushina was Mikoto first went to the large desk and pulled out three manila folders. "Like we said dear. While this was a trap their was also something your father needed to tell you." Mikoto gave him the files and then snuggled onto his other side.

"Is this a mission?" Naruto asked as he opened the first of the folders.

"Of a sort" Kushina said as Naruto's face lit with recognition. It was the pink haired girl he had met at the club. "We are giving you a genin team. Its time for you to train your own team."

"And beyond time for you to pick your first wife." Mikoto said. While both women were from large clans Mikoto was the one who took clan life much more seriously, this included things like Naruto picking a proper bride to take the position as head of the clan with him.

"This is one of the girls I met at the club tonight. She's the one you took on as your student." Naruto said holding the picture of Sakura up so that Mikoto could see it.

Mikoto smiled at the picture thinking of how much her student had grown in the last year of her tutoring. "Yes she was my pick. We and your father each chose one girl from the upcoming class that we thought would make a good wife for you. I of course had to choose my own student."

"I chose Hinata." Kushina said bringing out the picture of the usually shy Hyuuga heir. "Its always so cute how she tries to get your attention and I can already tell how devoted she would be as your wife."

"So that makes Ino Dad's pick?" Naruto said now looking though the blonde girls file.

"Yes, your dad thought that bringing a Yamanaka into the family would be good for the clans ninjutsu. He also mentioned something about blondcest but the three of us got distracted shortly after." Naruto didn't have to imagine very hard what had gotten the three ninja distracted, the pictures weren't the usual class graduation portraits. No they seemed more like the kind of pictures his grandfather liked to take on his off time.

Naruto felt his cock harden at the thought of spending just about every day with each of the three girls. "When do you want me to start their training?"

"Tomorrow" Kushina said in what started as a sulty voice before turning hard. "But they are not just there to be your personal fuck toys. We expect you to turn the three of them into the baddest group of bitches in this entire village.

~~The next morning training ground 7~~

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all found their self standing in front of a large three. They had met up earlier that morning after an ANBU arrived at their doors telling them to report to the training ground. Ino had immediately ran over to Sakura's to tell her the good news before finding out that Sakura had gotten the same message. The two of them had ran into Hinata on the way and were surprised to find that she too had gotten the message.

"So you will never believe who I ran into last night!" Ino screamed as they sat under the tree. She couldn't wait to tell Sakura and brag about it. She had barely been able to contain it on the walk over but now that it seemed like they had some time it was just begging to come spilling out of her.

"Ohh yeah? Well I met someone as well. And I bet its cooler than what ever senior you ran into." Sakura said glad she had the chance to rub running into Uzumaki-sama in her face.

"Ok. On three lets say who it was and see whos was better." Ino said before starting to count. Getting to zero both girls yelled out the same thing

"The prince of kohana" "Naruto Uzumaki" The two blinked at each other in confusion for a second. "But wha..How?"

"I also ran into Uzumaki-Sama last night" Hinata squeeked causing them to look at her. "He..he must have used his shadow clones to talk to each of us at the party." The girl said reminding them of Naruto's prized technique.

"Does that mean Naruto-sama is interested in all three of us?" Sakura said thinking about what that meant. Instantly a image of her and Ino laying on a bed snuggled up to Naruto with Hinata laying between his legs flashed through her mind.

"I..I would be ok with sharing if its Naruto." Ino said hesitantly and Sakura found herself agreeing. While he had a lot of kunoichi that he had claimed he hadn't picked his official wife yet. And if being with Naruto meant sharing that position with her best friends she could easily do that.

"I will to." Hinata said in solidarity and soon all three girls were talking about what that would be like.


End file.
